Journey
by TheEzyGuy00
Summary: The Kingdom of Drangleic slowly starts to crumble, the flame starting to fade, and the land is slowly consumed by the dark. When all hope seems lost. A Chosen Undead has come into the land and destinied to break the curse. But, with no memory of his own self and his goal, will he succeed fulfilling his destiny, or will he succumb deeper into the curse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Alright, this is my first try on Dark Souls fic since I was a big fan of the game. So, I really appriciate any constructive or suggestive reviews for this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE : This story takes place after Dark Souls 2**

**-Ezy**

A soft wind struck his face and the sound of the ocean waves awoke a man from his deep slumber. He slowly opened his heavy eyes, his eyebrow weigh a lot heavier than usual, like he was asleep for days, or even months.

He gathered almost all of his strength to lift his head from the ground, examining his surrounding. The land was foreign to him, but beautiful as well. The ocean waves struck the corals and cliff nearby, the sunlight was reflected by the ocean in a shiny golden color. He didn't have any idea how he ended up here, nor any memories about this land. Hell, he didn't even remember his name as well!

Slowly rising from the ground he was laying on, he strectched his spine and limbs, they let out a low crack, as it's been never moved for days. A sharp pain suddenly hit his stomach, the smell of fresh blood hit his nose. He moaned in pain and clutched the exposed flesh on his stomach, feeling like the wound just created a few moments ago. But how? A sharp twig that impaled the right side of his stomach answered it. He slowly removed the twig, groaning in pain. After he removed it, he threw it aside and looked at his right hand, the palm was stained with blood, it went through the ruined brown leather gloves covering his right hand and he felt the blood soaked into his hand. He stared closely at his hand, his skin looked decayed and rotting in green colour, and the bones was exposed inside the flesh.

Did he just died on the way here? Well, he shouldn't be survived if it wasn't the curse. The curse of the undead. Because it was an undead nature to live again when they died. He didn't remembered how many times he had died, but he surely hated dying. Then it him, if he ended up in this god-knows-what land, maybe he was looking for the cure of the curse.

He slowly rose into his feet, the beautiful sunlight shined his face, he used his arm to block the sunlight. He realized that he was wearing a coat that reached his ankle, a pair of boots, and a hood. Two swords are also strapped at his belt, he was wondering why bringing two swords at once, but quickly shook that thought off. The man scanned his surrounding, trying to find a town or any civilization to treat his wound. Then he found a small town consists of couple of house not far away from where he is, a large white monument was placed next to it. Meaning there's a place where he could ask for help. He stumbled by his own feet and started to walk towards the village. But the wound on his stomach is getting worse as more blood flowing out from it, he clutched his tighter to stop the bleeding.

_I need to find a doctor or someone who can treat my wound, or I'll die from bleeding. _He thought, he went from walking into a jog, a great way to save some stamina rather than running.

After he arrived at the gate, the village seems empty. The houses looked broken and abandoned, a lighted bonfire was placed in a ring like formation of rock, he mostly wandering about where the people went. Another sharp pain cringed on his stomach, this time it made him fell to his knees. Unberable to feel anymore pain, his face hit the ground with a thud. He groaned in pain, feeling more pain in his stomach.

He finally chose to shut his eyes, giving away his hope and let the death taking him. Consciousness starting to fade away as his breathing was still audiable.

"Oh my, poor guy!" A soft voice of a women said, "Maughlin! Come help me for a second!"

He felt two shadows standing above him, and lifted him off from the ground. He got a brief look on the man and the women that helped him, he couldn't clearly inspect them because his vision is all blurry and foggy. Last thing he felt is a being laid on a soft, comfortable bed inside a shack made of stone.

...

The man jerked awake, but grunted because of the pain in his stomach. He saw that his stomach was covered by thick bandaged, with a bloodstain on the middle of it. Somehow his skin was normal again, not in a green rotting color, but a fresh, smooth, and silky skin more like a human does. He flexed his rusty fingers, blood began to flow through them again. And then his spine and legs. The numb feeling was gone, now replaced by a fresh, but awkward feeling.

The room he was in is made of wood, there's a table, chairs, a shelve filled with kinds of books, and a window. There's nothing else in the room beside silence.

His clothes, weapons, and wares are placed on the table beside him. His weapon consist of short sword and schimitar. An empty green bottle was rested next to his weapon. He put his clothes on and sheathed both sword to his belt, then his eyes rested at the bottle. Why would he carrying an useless empty bottle on his journey? But he decided to put it at his belt slot, perhaps he could find someone and ask if the bottle had a use or something. Once he finished, he headed outside the room. Trying to find someone to ask where he is.

"You're awake already?" A man's voice asked, the man turned around to find another man who wears mostly dark clothing and a helmet, he also carrying a box full of scrolls and books. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Cale by the way, I'm a cartographer.

Cale put the box on the floor and offered his hand, the man accepted it and they both shook hands. "Do you remember your name?"

The man shook his head, Cale sighed. "Too bad." Cale responded, "Let me take you to Emerald Herald and see what she could do."

Cale led the man outside the mansion, as he opened the door, the bright sunlight shone through the man's face. He shielded his face with his hand, it's like he never seen the sun for days. But his eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and now he could see the whole town. The sight tells him that the town wasn't so busy, or well treated either. Not much of a people is resides here, but he caught a sight of some people.

First, he saw a white haired man was sitting on a box beside a large, and seemingly bottomless pit. He was busy crafting a ladder, and didn't even realized his presence. Another person is a woman with her hair tied into a ponytail who wears black clothing and long black skirt sitting at a rock, she looked up and saw the man, she giggled silently and went back to whatever she was doing before. The last was a woman that he saw before blacking out, she sat on one of the rocks forming the ring formation with a bonfire in the middle of it.

"Emerald, the man you rescued two days ago just awoke this morning." Cale told her. Wait, two days ago? He'd been out for two days?! He almost couldn't believe it, probably his wound is probably very bad and it's almost too late to tend.

"Very well Cale, you may leave now." She replied in a soft, gentle voice. Cale nodded and made his way back to the mansion. Leaving the two alone.

"Do you remember who you are, young man?" She asked.

The man shook his head.

"No."

It was the first word he said since he arrived here. His mild, gentle, yet manly voice that was never expected by Emerald Herald. When she saw his face, it seems... familiar to her, it's like she had been met him before.

Emerald Herald hook her head, "Do you know where you are now?"

"No, I had no memory coming to this strange land, but I remember something about breaking the undead curse." The man explained.

Emerald Herald sighed, "Every people come to this land for the same reason, to break the curse of the undead." She said, "This land is called Drangleic, it was once ruled by a just, and honorable king, King Vendrick."

"And?" The man asked, clearly wanting for more explanation about this land he came into.

"The land was torn apart by the raging war between humans and giants because the giants crossed the sea, for decades many battles were fought throughout the land, but eventually, the giants were defeated. But the land was reduced into rubble, and then the curse came into the land. The curse of the undead." She explained, "This is Majula, a refugee for the lost ones. Most people came here and choose this place as their new home."

The man tried to process a flood of information given to him in his mind, "The curse is overwheming the land, many people have lost their mind and gone hollow."

"Can a hollow turned back into human again?" The man asked.

"If an undead hasn't gone completely hollow, then yes." She quickly replied, "We always keep our humanity by hold into this."

She pulled out a human-shaped effigy and passed it to the man, he stared at the curves, the distinguishable shape, while trying to understand it's meaning. He stared at it for another minute, but he saw nothing.

He touched the effigy, then felt his mind being dragged away, into a memory of someone else, no, his own memory. He saw two person holding hands, one is a man, and another is a woman. He felt like he was that man. The woman mumbled some unrecognizable word into the man, which the man replied with another mumble, but as he venture deeper into the memory, he was able to hear the woman.

"...to that place?! But, it's too dangerous! You could get killed! And you will be closer to hollowing every day!" The woman said.

"Don't worry." The man replied, he wore the clothes similar to him, the man has a blazing blue eyes, messy black hair and pale skin. But a part of his face was hollowed, which means he has been cursed. "I'm just gonna search the place for the cure and come back as fast as I can, I'll be gone for some days, maybe a week or more."

"Listen! Majula is the safest place here, we still have lots of effigies, and resources are still enough for a year or more. Why would you go into that such place?!"

"I had enough with this, many innocent people are turned into mindless hollow. And here, on Majula. A man just comitted suicide in that well because he starting to lose his mind, two other people had died for no reason at all. Then, what are we going to do about that? Just sit here and watch as our land fell into ruins? I cannot let this happen, I must find King Vendrick and ask him about the cure." The man ranted.

The woman, who looked oddly similar to Emerald Herald, just stood silent. Unable to respond to what the man just said, he was full of determination and courage. He was sure about the plan he made by his own mind, it was a very suicidal plan, traveling the land full of brimming hollows and monsters wasn't his first choice. But he need to do it, for the sake of their future and Drangleic.

"I swear to god, whatever happened to me, I will return to Majula. Even with empty hands, I will return." The man stated. Releasing the woman's hand and walked away.

"I will always miss you, Mikel." The woman mumbled as the man went further and further from her, and finally out of sight. She sighed and returned into a house, probably where she lives.

...

Darkness. Now he only see darkness everywhere, whatever the memory told him, it was his memory. Promising a woman that he loved to search the cure and come back to Majula. And his name.

Mikel.

It wasn't a beautiful name, but at least he know his own name. He wanted to know more about his past, his old life before this, his true indentity.

But, if he could gather the pieces of his memories, then he could find out his true self and the people he knew and loved before, or a family. That if he had one.

"Hello?... Is he alright?" A woman's voice asked.

"He'll be fine, the effigy seems to take effect and started to return his memory." Emerald Herald answered. "Maybe now he could remember his old self and his name."

The man slowly opened his eyes, finding many people staring at him laying unconscious on the ground. The blood starts flowing back inside his body, returning him to normal state.

"Are you alright?" Emerald Herald asked. He nodded.

"Well, that's all. Problem solved, he's back to normal." A hollowed man with thick black beard said, "Let's get back to our work people!"

The crowd immediately dispersed.

Emerald Herald helped the man to stand, "Do you, see anything?" She asked, "Like, your family or, how you ended up here?"

"No." The man answered, "But I saw myself, talking to a woman about traveling the land to find the cure for this curse, and my name..."

"What is your name, young man?" Emerald Herald asked again.

"Mikel, my name is Mikel."


	2. Chapter 2

Mikel spent the rest of the day meeting everyone else in Majula, there are Merchant Hag Malentia, who moved from Forest of Fallen Giants. Blacksmith Lenigrast daughter, the Stone Trader Chloanne, who seems to had a cruah on him. Maughlin the Armourer, who always nerveous meeting newcomers. And many others.

As the day turning night, Mikel chose to hear stories from Emerald Herald rather than enjoying the party held behind them. For the rest of the evening, he did nothing other than sitting at the bonfire and listening to Emerald Herald. Somehow in all the sudden, he just found her to be... attractive. She looks the same as the woman he saw in his memory before. But, is she really her? That woman he loved and promised to return back to Majula after his quest to seek the cure is finished? He hardly ever noticed himself staring at her for too long, and neither do Emerald Herald does, she was way too busy telling stories about the history of Drangleic and... the curse.

She warned him about how unpleasant the story will be, but he just let her to tell him everything she knew about it. Mikel's gaze fell at her face, he couldn't take his eyes off from the woman's face. But, at the same time, his mind was thinking about what Maughlin said earlier.

_"It seems like, from your clothes and weapons, that you are a swordsmen or some sort. Many swordsmen tend to wear light armor and dual-wield two swords. Perhaps you are from Mirrah. I heard they had many great warriors and swordsmen alike. Heh." _

Wow, maybe in his life before this, he was an expert swordsman, from Mirrah or something. Perhaps, he could learn how to fight and use his swords again. But people here are mostly merchants and magic users, and now way they can teach him that. The only one who can teach him how to use sword is Saulden, the Crestfallen Warrior.

As his mind went in that thought, he almost forgot to ask Emerald Herald about the empty green bottle and the wooden box (which he found on his belt pouch) he brought with him. He wonder what the function of the bottle and why did he brought a small box with him. Instead of healing wares.

"Hey, I want to ask you about something." Mikel said, pulling out the bottle and the box. "Do you know something about these thing?"

Emerald Herald eyes widened, "You didn't know what are these thing?!" She exclaimed, Mikel simply shook his head. "This is an Estus Flask and a bottomless box, gifts for an undead."

She took the empty Estus bottle from Mikel's hand, putting it close to the bonfire. The bottle seems to be refilling itself by absorbing some flame from the bonfire. "What is special from this gift is, unlike any healing wares, it can be replenished at any bonfire." She explained. "While the bottomless box is a place where you can store all of the wares you have without any limit of space. You are a well gifted man Mikel."

"Oh." Was all Mikel could say. He was surprised of the stuff he brought with him, not just of it's capability, but he was also surprised of how lucky he is.

...

"See that hollow over there? Go and kill it." Saulden said, pointing at a hollow infantry wandering at the river bank aimlessly.

Last night, Maughlin has been kindly offered to repair his damaged manchette, in which Mikel accepts happily. Mikel also asked and pleaded to Saulden to teach him how to fight. After some series of attempts. Saulden finally accepted it. But instead of using dummies, he brought him to the Forest of Fallen Giants to kill some hollows for his training. Of course, hollows are pretty easy to kill if they are in a few, but sometimes they could easily overwhelm you if their are in large numbers. But Saulden always prepared for anything worse that could happen anytime.

Mikel unsheathed his short sword and wield it two-handed, silently approaching the unarmed hollow without making any noises. Unfortunately, the hollow spotted him right away and charged at him. It raised it's fist and brought it down to Mikel, which Mikel easily dodged it and slashed his sword across the hollow's chest. It fell to it's knees and dropped to the ground, dead. A small amount of souls was absorbed by Mikel, presumably, the hollow's soul.

"Good, now try to parry that dagger wielding hollow." Saulden told him, pointing to a hollow infantry with a thief dagger on it's hand. "If you get hurt, stay as far as possible from it and drink your Estus, then resume fighting it."

Saulden wasn't the best teacher that Mikel ever met, but he know that Saulden saw a potential in him, a skill of a swordsman, and his good reflex. For some reason, he felt like a fast learner.

The hollow caught him on sight, charging at him with full speed and swung it's dagger randomly, Mikel could only block it and hoping the dagger didn't scratch his body, "Parrying is not about blocking Mikel, it's about interrupting your enemy's attack and break their defense, so in that way, you'll be able to riposte them." Saulden told him.

The hollow went for another attack, but this time, Mikel succesfully parried it's attack, leaving the undead's defense open widely for him to attack. He thrusted his sword toward it's chest, impaling the hollow right through it's heart and killed it instantly. As the lifeless hollow body fell to it's knees, Mikel use his foot to push the body off from his sword, resulting with some blood stained the ground, tge smell of fresh blood attracting the nearby hollow infantries.

"This is your next lesson Mikel! Use your scimitar and dual wield it with your short sword Mikel! The scimitar's slashes is perfect to make your victim hardly to catch a breath." Saulden told him, "If you need help, I'll be right here to do that."

Mikel unsheathed his scimitar, wielding it at his right hand while the short sword is at his left. The curved blade is perfect to parry any attack, and also perfect for some rapid slashes into the enemy's body.

A hollow with battle axe charged to him, realizing it was too hard to parry and risking breaking his sword, he decided to evade it and went to stab an unarmed hollow. He kicked the body off from his sword and hit the axe user with the hilt of his sword, interrupting it's attack and stunned for a few seconds. He evaded, yet another dagger user, with the blade narrowly miss his face, he quickly slit it's throat with his scimitar and kicked it, sending the hollow's lifeless body sank into the river. The axe user came back and jumped onto him, out of reflex, he quickly thrusted his short sword into it's head before it could even swung it's axe, impaling the hollow's brain. Mikel twisted his sword 180 degress, with a sick crack, the hollow's head was twisted into it's back, completely facing the opposite direction where normal head supposed to be.

With ease, Mikel pulled his blood-stained sword out from the hollow's head. He felt his body absorbed the souls from the hollows he has killed. Feeling a tingling and refreshing sensation. But he paused for a second. His skills... is incredibly amazing and yet flawless. He had the reflex of an eagle, the flawless moves of a dancer, but deadly as a lion. He never thought to master this such skill. But he was one step closer to his old self.

A slow clap came from Saulden's hand, it was the most stunning fight he had ever seen since he became a crestfallen. "Such a marvelous skill..."

"Thank you, it was nothing actually. Everything just happened so fast and-"

"But the most important thing is, you got your skill back." Saulden stated, cutting Mikel's rambling.

Saulden smiled, "Now let's get back to Majula, it's getting late and more hollows will appear soon."


	3. Chapter 3

A lone figure stood in a part of Shaded Woods, wandering around the area filled with thick mist, for her, it's almost impossible to see a meter from her eyes. She's been wandering this woods for days, searching of any sign of the cure. Since she said farewell to her fellow undead traveler back in Aldia's Keep. She had to survive alone in this wretched land.

"_My name is Lucatiel. I beg of you, remember my name. For I may not myself..._"

That is the exact word she spoke for the last time to her fellow undead traveler. Then, after she left the keep, the curse has started to take effect again, it's eating away her memory, mind, and her humanity, now she is closing into hollowing each day. She already accepts that she will eventually go hollow. But she has not given up, the spirit is still burning inside her heart, and the fire of courage has not exhausted yet. For she is Lucatiel, she will find the cure, for herself, for her brother...

**Majula**

Mikel didn't know how to use any sorcery or miracle, but somehow, he surely an expert on pyromancy. He proved this when Rosabeth told him how to cast a simple fireball. He easily formed a small fireball on his hand. Surprised, she taught him more pyromancies, Mikel easily casted some advanced pyromancy like firestorm, combustion, fire whip, and even toxic mist. Which is something that surprised Rosabeth. Because it takes hours or days to learn some advanced pyromancies, and Mikel learned it less than an hour.

As days passing by, an urge of exploring Drangleic grew on Mikel. But Drangleic is a dangerous land, with his current equipment, he barely able to survive a blow or two. And he had no money or whatsoever to buy a proper armor set or any weapon. Maughlin is warm and a welcoming person, but with his failing business, Mikel didn't want to bother him to give a free armor for himself. Lenigrast was harsh and uncaring, and Mikel was unsure if he will give him any weapon.

Mikel stared the castle at the distance, it was shrouded with cloud and thunder, he was so sure that the king is there. Still alive and well. But the sun has set in Majula, the beautiful orange light reflected by the sea, like turning the water into golden color. Mikel sighed, perhaps tomorrow he could go into the Forest of Fallen Giants to farm some souls from the hollow soldiers there, and then buy some armor, weapons, and a shield. But now the day has turned into night, and in the night, hollows and such monsters and creatures starts wondering the land, searching for a helpless victim for their food or souls to absorb to.

Now it's night, the sun has set, replaced by a large moon on the distance. Mikel didn't realized how long he has been standing there, he took a deep breath and made his way back to the mansion at the edge of the town. Where most people lived and shared their room together.

When Mikel was a few steps away from the masion, he saw a shadow on the ground, and an ear piercing croak. He turned his head around, seeing that a large crow flying over Majula, it's claws were carrying something, a rock perhaps. Mikel thought it was normal, but after a few small steps. He halted, and turned to see the crow again. Now it's heading to Majula, and Mikel could see a figure that the crow has been carrying on it's claw.

The giant crow dropped the figure, not just a figure, it was a giant knight like creature. With a loud thud, the giant knight landed with it's greatsword planted to the ground. It wears a white armor with a carved chest plate, a shield, and a quiver of weapons on it's back. The figure is no other than the mysterious Pursuer.

"What the hell is that?" Mikel asked out loud. Several people were awakened by the sound and went outside to check it, and were shocked by the fact that a Pursuer just landed on Majula. Clearly looking for someone.

"Everybody grab your weapons! A Pursuer is here!" Lenigrast shouted.

"How did it get here?!" Cale questioned.

"I clearly don't know! But perhaps it's looking for someone!" Lenigrast replied.

Mikel unsheathed his scimitar and short sword, following the others to attack the Pursuer. Rosabeth threw a fireball into it's head, but it didn't affect it as it only reacted like a light blow to it's head, pissing it off. Mikel charged forward and swung his scimitar into it's leg, it roared in pain as Mikel thrusted his short sword into the back of it's leg, piercing it's armor.

Seeing this oppotunity, the others starts attcking it's legs while it was staggered by Mikel's attack. The Pursuer used it's shield to bash Mikel for revenge, sending the poor undead into a nearby wall with a massive force. Dropping his scimitar in the process.

Mikel groaned, his ribs was broken, and his back ached with pain. He reached his pocket and pulled out an estus flask. He put the bottle's mouth into his lips and took a sip from it. Letting the warm and orange flavored liquid into his throat, he could feel his ribs reformed again and the pain on his back ceased.

He put the estus back into his pocket and grabbed his scimitar, just in time to see the Pursuer raising it's sword to finish off Maughlin, the armorer couldn't do nothing as the others were unconscious or too wounded to help him. His shield and weapon were too far for him to reach. Mikel let out a battle cry and charged forward, he jumped in mid-way and stabbed the thing in the back before it could finish Maughlin off. The armorer took this chance to crawl away and retrieved his weapon and shield.

The thing roared as it tried to shake Mikel off from it's back, but Mikel's hand stay firmly on his scimitar hilt. It reached his hand into his back, trying to get rid of the annoying bug that bit his back. But nevertheless, Mikel stayed on his back and sunk his scimitar deeper into it's back. The blade couldn't hold Mikel's weight for too long, and eventually breaks, sending Mikel into the ground with a thud. Leaving him only with his scimitar hilt.

The Pursuer turned around and raised it's sword, ready to chop Mikel into two. As it brought down it's sword, Mikel rolled out from the way in time. The sight of his short sword still planted into the thing's leg caught his attention. Mikel ran into it's back and pulled his short sword with all his might, eventually his sword came out from the Pursuer's leg, and the thing roared in pain again.

An idea suddenly appeared on Mikel's mind, he sheathed his short sword and climbed into it's back. The creature realized and starts floating forth and back, like a dog trying to get a flea out from it's fur. When Mikel reached it's neck, he brandished his sword and held it with both hands.

"Just, die already!" He screamed, the thing reached it's hands to grab Mikel, but Mikel was faster, thursting his sword into it's helmet. In a slow motion, the sword pierced through the Pursuer's helmet, sending some small pieces of metal from it's helmet, but the poor thing was too late as it now frozed in place.

What seems like a few seconds of silence, the creature let out an inhuman scream and burst into a mass of souls, Mikel dropped to the ground as the souls was absorbed by his body. Now, he felt stronger, faster, and more agile. Like absorbing the Pursuer's power himself.

**The next morning...**

The next morning, people were busy repairing the damage from the battle last night, some houses was quite damaged on the roof and walls, some of them are collecting or repairing their wares, and the others are helping whatever they can.

Meanwhile, Mikel was busy buying some armor from Maughlin, he decided to begin his journey today. After a few moments staring at Maughlin's variety of armor. He chose to buy the Elite Knight set.

"Nice choice, it was made from the finest bradden steel mined in south of the land." Maughlin commented, "Even I myself were lucky to get the print and the ingots itself back when I was still in Volgen." He chuckled.

"Oh, so, how much is these?" Mikel asked. Holding a Royal Kite Shield and the Elite Knight set.

"Consider it as a gift from me, after all, you saved my life last night and I really owe you a big thanks." Maughlin replied with a smile.

"Thanks, it was nothing really." Mikel scratched the back of his head nervously.

"No problem." Maughlin said.

Mikel left the shop with the armor that Maughlin gave to him in his box. He decided to pay the old Lenigrast a visit to buy some new weapons, his scimitar was broken and his short sword are in the worst condition, the blade's edge dented badly and it could only withstand a blow before breaks. Luckily he gave it to the old blacksmith to be repaired last night.

Mikel opened the door to Lenigrast shop. A smell of sweat and molten metal entered his nostrills, which is a familiar kind of smell when you enter any blacksmith shop.

"Ah, isn't this our hero who saved Majula from the Pursuer?" Lenigrast said, looking away from his work. "Here's your weapon boy." He handed Mikel his scimitar and short sword, they looked like brand new. The blades had been sharpened and looked shining as ever.

"Thank you Lenigrast." Mikel said, "And perhaps I'll buy some new weapons."

Lenigrast snorted, "Alright, go on. I got some wares that you may like." He pointed to the table beside a chest.

Mikel looked at the weapons on the table. There's a lot variety of weapons, from straight swords into variety of daggers. He chose to buy a broadsword, estoc, and a dagger for emergency.

"How much are these?" Mikel asked, holding the weapons on his hands.

"5000 souls plus the cost of repairing your weapon, since you saved my shop last night, I'll give you a discount. How about 2000 souls?" Lenigrast offered.

"Good enough." Mikel produced a small floating ball of cloud on his right hand, then handing it to Lenigrast. "Here, 2000 souls."

"Thank you, I'll be around kid. If you make it back." Lenigrast responded. Which confused Mikel a bit.

He inserted the weapons to his bottomless box, along with his armor and shield. Then strode away from the shop. He nearly bumped to Emerald Herald on the way.

"Chosen Undead." She began, "Do you wish to begin your journey today? In a pilgrimage to find the king and break the curse?"

"Yes, and I will succeed." Mikel replied confidently, "The king must know the way to break the curse."

"Chosen Undead, seek misery. For misery will lead you to greater, stronger souls. You will never meet the King with a soul so frail and pallid." She quoted.

Mikel nodded in understanding, the Herald nodded back to him and left to sit at the bonfire. Perhaps, he will meet a dragon or strong creature with great souls in their body. Maybe he will encounter a giant on the way, a legendary beast thought dead long ago. Well, some people said the giants already left the land long ago, but other people said that some giants are still hiding in this very land. He shook the thought and went to his room to change into his armor.

...

Of course, the armor weighs more than his old coat. But it surely will make him survive tons of punishment before going down. Now, he must left this beautiful place, and it's people. He felt like going to cry if he left it. Mikel chuckled to himself, these thoughts felt like his old memory. Perhaps he really loved this place when he lived here.

Mikel sheathed his broadsword on the left sheath and his estoc on his right sheath, and holding the shield on his left hand, he was ready. Ready to fulfill his destiny as the Chosen Undead. To break the curse once and for all. He stroded away from the mansion and headed to the Shadad Woods entrance, past the Merchant Hag Malentia.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Rosabeth suddenly asked.

"My destiny needs to be fullfiled Rosabeth, and my journey starts here." Mikel replied.

"But, you are safe here. People already chose Majula as their home, and no one can break the curse. Even if you are stronger than Vendrick himself." Rosabeth explained.

"You are lack of faith. But I have faith in me. And I swore to never return here, until my destiny is fullfiled." Mikel lowered the visor of his helmet, "And it begins here." His voice was quite muffled by the helmet, but anyone who heard it could understand it very well.

Rosabeth was stunned, Mikel had never been this wise. She usually knew him as a happy and cheerful man. But she never saw him like this.

"But thank you for the teachings you gave me." Mikel thanked, Rosabeth nodded and left Mikel alone.

Mikel continued his way to Shaded Woods, not even looking back to Majula as he headed to the cave leading to the woods. He kept walking until he came across a road that leads to a building, which seems to be a prison. Mikel looked around, nobody is there. Sighing, he made his way inside the building. But his way was blocked by a large metal door, which can be opened with a switch on Mikel's left. Realizing this, Mikel approached the switch and pulled it. Once there is a 'click', he released the switch and the mechanism lifting the door up.

Not only the mechanism sound is activated, but it seems like the doors around him are all but opened, releasing the goblins trapped inside their cells and a basilisk. A large number of goblins quickly surrounded Mikel, readying their hammer and weapons.

"This, is where the fun begins." Mikel smirked underneath his helmet, unsheathing his broadsword and shield.

One of the goblins charged at him and swung it's hammer, Mikel easily dodged it and and slashed his broadsword into it's neck, instantly decapitating it. The goblin's headless body fell to the ground and it's head rolled off somewhere.

"Alright, who's next?" Mikel asked the goblins, two goblins answered him by charging at him with their bone made sword raised, aiming for Mikel's heart. But Mikel was faster, he used his shield to parry their attack at the same time, he bashed one of the goblins with his shield, blood sprouting out from it's mouth and thrown into the front of the crowd, Mikel sunk his sword into the other goblin's chest on it's back while it's still staggered, sending the goblin into the ground and killing it instantly. The crowd enraged by the loss of their comrades, the rest of them raised their weapons and let out a battle cry, charging at Mikel at the same time.

Mikel sheathed his sword and took a deep breath, flames starting to gather at his right hand, charging the pyromancy at his right hand. After a few seconds, he screamed and punched his right hand to the ground. With all the sudden, a large amount of lava erupted from the ground, the lava burns everything around Mikel. The firestorm raging around the room burned some of the goblins and the basilisk, roasting and killing them instantly.

The last remaining goblins only stared at Mikel in awe, seeing him standing, one of the goblins charged and it's sword cut through Mikel's upper right arm, creating a large red gash. That is going to be the biggest mistake it ever did to anyone.

"Dude, I just bought this armor." Mikel said calmly, his left hand reached for the estoc hilt on his right sheath. With a speed of a lightning, the blade cut the goblin into two part, the remains of the dead goblin fell with a meaty thud.

The rest of the goblins retreated back to their prespective cells, leaving Mikel alone once again. He took a deep breath and sighed, sheathing his estoc. But a sharp pain shot him on his upper right arm. The gash on his arm was starting to bleed.

Mikel quickly took a sip from his estus, the gash instantly closed and healed without a mark. He resumed his journey into the gate that he just opened, climbing up the stairs and into another road. This area is filled with large trees on both sides and thick mist on the right. He followed the road until he met another building. Mikel pushed the door open with all of his stregth, the door creaked open and revealed three path he could take and a lit bonfire on the middle.

He stared at the skies, it was starting to get dark and maybe he will rest here until tomorrow. He walked up to the bonfire and sit at the bonfire.

The fire was calming and comforting Mikel, he felt like that it was just like his own room back on Majula. But the connection of bonfire and the world of undead is still a mystery to him and everyone else. Like how it could felt so calming and comforting, and heal every undead that sita on it. Mikel refilled his estus flask on the bonfire, even though he only took a sip from from it, there's nothing wrong with refilling it to full again.

"Who are you?" Mikel heard a voice say, he turned around to saw a figure wearing a hat and a metal bearded mask. Mikel, who assumed this figure as a male, inspected him. He held a shield and a great sword on his hands, "And that's my bonfire, knight."

Wait, the voice was literally more feminime than Mikel heard before. Maybe, it's because of the helmet he wore. It may obscured his hearing a little bit.

"Don't worry, I meant no harm to you." Mikel replied, trying to convince whoever she is to make her believe him. "I was just resting here in the mid way of my journey."

"I have to make sure that you're not a bandit or one of those... things." She said to him.

Mikel raised the visor of his helmet, showing his face and proved that he is not a hollow. "Don't worry. I'm still a human, and not those mindless and soul thristy thing."

The woman nodded, "Why don't you just sit next to me? Besides, maybe we could know each other." Mikel convinced, gesturing her to sit next to him.

"Alright, if you try anything on me. I'm not afraid to kill you." She replied with a threathening voice, Mikel just smiled to her as he took a seat next to him.

"If you want to kill me, then I'll be back on this very bonfire, because every undead will return to the last bonfire they rested at after death." Mikel explained.

The woman looked away from Mikel, now staring at the bonfire. "Do you, ever felt death?" She suddenly asked.

Mikel was silence for a few second before answering, "Perhaps, I did."

"What does it felt like? You know, dying?" She asked again.

"I don't remember how." Mikel answered simply.

"What do you mean, you don't remember how?" She asked, concerned about Mikel's answer, "Is it bothering you? If yes, I'm shouln't-"

"No it's fine really." Mikel cut her off, "What I mean is, I lost my memory when I went hollow one time." He starts explaining, "All of them, I didn't remember who I am or where I am. What I know is I just laying on a cliff with no clue how I got there, in a place called Majula."

"Majula, I heard that place before." She stated.

"Yeah, a beautiful place with nice people, and maybe the safest place in Drangleic." Mikel replied, clearing his throat. "Anyway, I just found myself laying on the cliff with no clue how I got there. And I found myself in a brink of dying, then I pass out in a town. Two days later, I recovered and met some people there, and there's one called Emerald Herald."

The woman nodded, gesturing Mikel to continue his story. "She was kind, and told me about everything related to this land. The King, the war, the curse, and a prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?" She asked again, clearly curious about it.

Mikel took a deep breath, "She tild me an old quote of prophecy from a far land like this 'Thou art chosen, maketh pilgrimage to the northern land, when thou take the throne, the fate of thy thou shall know'. And she told me that I was the chosen one, so I began my journey to fulfill my destiny and the prophecy itself. To break the curse."

The woman sniffed, "Well, looks like there's hope after all."

"By the way, you haven't told me your name." Mikel said.

"Oh right, pardon me for my impolite act toward you. My name is Lucatiel, I came here from Mirrah to seek the cure for the curse." She introduced.

"My name is Mikel, perhaps from Mirrah too. But I don't care, nice to meet you." Mikel introduced himself. "Since I already told my story, now it's your turn to tell yours."

Lucatiel smiled, "Right. I was born on Mirrah, from a simple family..."

**A/N : Just for you to know, I add Lucatiel because I really interested on her. Her past and everything, so I added her to make her a role in my story. Since her dissapearance from the game after you talk to her in Aldia's Keep, I decided to make an explanation about the event after her dissepear from the game. **

**And yeah, I loved the Elite Knight set. It's just classic and cool armor from the first game and way better than the Faraam set.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucatiel finished her story, the two just sat in silence, crickets starts creaking, and fireflies flew from their hiding. Night has fell on Drangleic. Mikel lifted his helmet and put it on the ground next to him. It was quite hot inside the helmet, and he needed to enjoy fresh air at least once a day.

"Huh, you were younger than I expected." Lucatiel said, her voice mixed with confusion and curiosity.

"Well, what kind of look did you expect?" Mikel asked.

"Like, a middle aged man with thin beards or something like that." Lucatiel answered.

"What makes you think of that?"

"Judging by your armor of course, you are a high ranking knight. You probably ranked among Sir or Captain." Lucatiel responded, "My father always told me the stories of great knights when I was a child. It made me think of what inside every armor of a knight, is a wise, hardened middle aged man with lots of battle scars and a proud smile on their faces."

Mikel stared at her for a few seconds before answered, "Hmph, I actually wasn't a knight at all." Mikel chuckled, not believing that his armor actually fooled Lucatiel. "I bought this armor from an armorer, and he gave it for free because I saved his life."

Lucatiel blushed in embarassment under her mask, she cannot believe how stupid she was! "Well, I, uh... yeah, I think you just fooled me."

Mikel stopped his chuckle, shaking his head.

"But anyway." Lucatiel suddenly said, "I just want you give you these."

She reached for her pocket and pulled out a box similar of what Mikel has, she opened the box and pulled out a handful of human effigies.

"I didn't know what is these thing nor how to use it."

"You didn't know what are those?" Mikel asked, surprised by the fact that, this woman didn't knew human effigy. He shook his head and began explaining, "It's called human effigy, it is used to reverse hollowing on an undead."

"So, it can cure the curse?" Lucatiel asked excitedly, smile forming on his face.

"Technically no. But it can keep you from hollowing and your mind sane." Mikel answered. The smile on Lucatiel's face faded. But at least now she knew something important.

"Alright, if you say so." Lucatiel pulled the mask off from her face, showing her half hollowed face. Now the rotting part of her skin expanded into half of her face, and her left eye was completely white coloured, looking lifeless like every hollow in this world.

Lucatiel took one of the effigy and looked at it. Not knowing what to do.

"Crush it." Mikel said.

"What?"

"Crush it. Let the humanity flow through your veins, and push them into your chest." Mikel explained.

Lucatiel nodded, she crushed the effigy with her palm and fingers, and the warm, shadow like energy flow through her veins. Then she pushed it into her chest. Reversing her hollowing as well returning her face back to normal, and the lost memories starts returning into her mind. Now, she is back to normal.

"See?"

"Yeah, it feels... great." Lucatiel responded, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Mikel smiled, "Now we should get some rest, since we had the same goal. We will go together in the morning. Agree?"

"Agreed." Lucatiel replied.

Mikel lie down on the hard and rock floor, even with the uncomfortable condition, he fell asleep surprisingly fast.

Lucatiel stared at the man beside her, even through she just knew him for a while, he already helped her through her misery. Somehow, he reminded her of her childhood friend. But now she doesn't have to worry over the threat of losing her mind and memory. She let out a small chuckle over the thought and lie on the cold, hard floor. Quickly falling asleep.

**...**

_"Mikel, come on! It's getting late, and your mom probably going to be angry if you come home late!" Mikel heard a girl said. _

_Turning his head around, he saw a girl, probably still 9 years old, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Which reminded Mikel of the woman he just met, Lucatiel. Probably he's in his own memory, when he was still a child. _

_"Aww... can I just play a little longer with Aslatiel?" He heard himself replied. _

_"Mikel, you heard what Lucatiel said. Your parents probably worried about you." A boy named Aslatiel said, "Let's go home before it's gets dark."_

_The three made their way into a peaceful city, perhaps Mirrah. Because that's where Lucatiel came from._

_"Haven't you guys heard? The giant war is over." Aslatiel said, "And King Vendrick forces actually won it!"_

_"Really?! Wow." Lucatiel responded, amazed by the fact that King Vendrick actually won the seemingly endless war that had been raging for years._

_"How?" The younger Mikel asked._

_"Most of the people and the surviving soldiers said that an unknown hero slew the Giant Lord all by himself!" Aslatiel explained, "Could you guys believe that?"_

_"Man, I wanted to be like him. You know, that hero, becoming strong enough to slay the Giant Lord all alone by myself." Mikel said, drawing a small chuckle from both Aslatiel and Lucatiel._

_"All of us too Mikel, all of us too." Lucatiel replied._

_..._

_Someone slammed Mikel's body into the wall, "Alright kid, just give me your money, and I'll spare your life." The bully told him. He was followed by three other boys that seemed to be his accomplice. _

_"I don't have any, please! Just let me go!" Mikel pleaded. For some reason, his left eye is covered with an eye patch. _

_"Heh, he's lying boss. How about we teach this pirate some lesson?" One of the boy asked. _

_"Good idea." The bully replied, "But first, let us see what's inside your eye patch." _

_"No, y-you don't understand!" Mikel pleaded, "I'm warning you, don't open it!"_

_"Nah, I don't care." The bully responded. He proceeded to rip off Mikel's eye patch, revealing his slightly hollowing eye and rotting skin circling it. _

_"W-what in the- he's infected with that darksign disease!" One of the boy exclaimed, thus making the bully dropped Mikel to the ground in disgust. _

_"You disease carriers should be exterminated! And you probably infect me with your disgusting disease!" The bully shouted at Mikel, "Now, let me teach you some _real _lesson." _

_The bully clenched his fist, ready to punch Mikel, he raised his hand and swung it to Mikel. But a hand grabbed his arm and stopped it as the fist was an inch from Mikel's face._

_"Hey, what the h-"_

_"What did you guys did to him?" Mikel's savior asked._

_"It's none of your business Lucatiel!" The bully harshly responded, "What does a girl doing in the middle of the boys affair anyways?"_

_"I'm his friend. And I'm going to protect him whatever it costs!" Lucatiel exclaimed._

_"Oh yeah? Like in hell you will be able to defeat us!" One of the boy said._

_"Well, in case you said that. I already brought my brother and Creighton with me!" Lucatiel said back, sending a chill down to the boys and bully's spine. _

_"Uh, boss. I suggested we leave immediately, you know that Aslatiel and Creighton is the best fighter in school." One of the bully's accomplice suggested. "And they defeated us single-handedly two days ago."_

_The bully sighed, "Alright, you win this time Lucatiel. But we'll be back soon!" The bully and his accomplices ran away from the alley, leaving Mikel and Lucatiel alone._

_"Are you okay?" Lucatiel asked, helping Mikel to his feet._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Mikel answered, dusting some dirt off from his clothes, "Thanks for helping me." _

_"You're welcome."_

_"By the way, where's Aslatiel and Creighton? You said you brought them with you." Mikel asked._

_"Oh, I lied to them. They were pretty stupid for their age, and everybody could easily trick their rodent brains." Lucatiel explained._

_Mikrl chuckled, "Yeah, you did tricked them." He said, "But, aren't you afraid?" _

_"Afraid of what?" Lucatiel asked back, not understanding what Mikel asked._

_"Afraid of that disease of course, I've been infected and you're not afraid of being infected with it because of me?"_

_Lucatiel paused for a moment, "Well, that's because we're friends, we always protect each other no matter what happened. Right?" _

_"Yeah, right."_

**The next morning...**

"So, do you know which way to the castle?" Mikel asked.

"We're going to take the left path and follow the road, it will lead us to the castle entrance." Lucatiel explained.

"Alright, let's going then." Mikel put on his helmet and closed the visor. Preparing his shield and weapons.

Lucatiel nodded, grabbing her shield and greatsword. She put on her metal bearded mask, even through she felt like she didn't need it anymore, she felt more comfortable with the mask.

The two climbed up the stairs, taking the left path and following the road. The rest of the trip was silent. The only sound is some rustling sound from the bushes and branches of trees, probably just some wild animals. Luckily, no goblins or any hostile creature in sight.

Amidst of the silence, Mikel was deep in thought. Thinking about the dream he had last night. He actually a friend of this woman a long time ago when he was still a child, back in Mirrah. And he knew her brother and a man named Creighton.

"Hey Mikel." Lucatiel suddenly called, cutting off Mikel's thought.

"Huh, yeah?" Mikel responded.

"You seemed to be deep in thought, what did you thinking?" She asked.

"I was thinking about the dream I had last night, it's about my past when I was still a child." Mikel answered, "From all I remember, I was a friend of yours, your brother, and a man named Creighton. And I've been cursed and hollowing since I was a child. You saved me from the bully that was harrasing me because I was cursed. That's all I know."

"My brother? Do you mean Aslatiel?" Lucatiel asked, her face brimming with hope to find her lost brother.

"Yes, but my dream didn't told me where your brother gone." Mikel replied. "Sorry."

"Oh..." Lucatiel responded flatly, "Well, let's just focus on our goal shall we?"

"Yeah."

They soon enter a small building, called Shrine of Winter, where a bell shaped fountain located and another gate leading to the castle. Passing the building, they walked inside a tunnel that led to Drangleic Castle.

As soon as they exited the tunnel, the weather changed drastically. While in the woods are quite sunny and warm. While this area is dark for the noon, the sky is covered in thick clouds, and seemingly endless droplets of rain fell from the sky.

Just as Mikel is about to step further, a crossbow bolt flew out of nowhere and pierced through Mikel's left shoulder pad, he stumbled a few steps back, ressiting the force than almost made him fell. Pain ached throughout his shoulder, but nothing an estus flask cannot heal.

Alerted, the two scanned their surrounding. The darkness made the visibility poor, but the Royal Swordsmens shining armor makes them visible from distance, their reloaded their heavy crossbows and aimed it at Mikel again. But Mikel is already prepared and raised his shield, when the Royal Swordsmens pulled the trigger, the bolts just bounced from the shield and fell lifelessly to the ground. The three Royal Swordsmens went back to reload their crossbows.

Mikel and Lucatiel used this chance to charge at the group of Royal Swordsmens, it consisted of three crossbowmens and two other are sword wielder. It was quite easy to handle, as the crossbowmens cannot switch to their sword fast enough before being mauled by the two.

Mikel charged at one of the crossbowmens, thursted his sword into the swordsmen chest, it pierced through the armor as well killing him instantly, the Royal Swordsmen fell into his knees, blood oozing out from his chest. Feeling the crossbowmen is dead, Mikel pushed the swordsmen from his sword with his foot, and just in time to block a blow from a sword wielder Royal Swordsmen, greatly draining his stamina. Lucatiel slashed her greatsword into the Royal Swordsmen chest before bashing him with her shield, knocking out/ killing the swordsman instantly. Another Royal Swordsmen charged at her, sword raised, Lucatiel pointed her sword at him, instead of her stabbing the Royal Sworsmen, the swordsmen didn't noticed the sword and impaled himself with Lucatiel's sword. Sprouting his blood all over the sword and the ground.

Mikel finsihed off the last crossbowmen by slashing the last Royal Swordmen throat with his sword, the crossbowmen fell into his knees, choking on his own blood.

"Well... that was easy." Mikel stated. Lucatiel nodded in response.

A shot of pain rang through Mikel's shoulder, realizing the crossbow bolt pierced his shoulder plate and dug itself deep into his bones. Mikel grabbed it and forcefully pulled it out from his shoulder. Drawing lots of blood. He threw the bolt at the ground and reached for his pocket to grab the estus flask, he raised the visor of his helmet and took a sip from it, the wound quickly closed and he put the estus back to his pocket.

"Let's continue, shall we?" He asked Lucatiel, lowering the visor of his helmet.

"Yeah." Lucatiel replied, sheathing her sword, Mikel did the same.

The two continued to walk, following the route to Drangleic castle. A few moments later, they reached the bridge that connects the castle with the other part of the land. There stood a woman that wears a green hodded robe and seems familiar to Mikel. He approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Is it you, Chosen Undead?" She suddenly asked. Mikel nodded in response.

"Your soul is still frail and pallid… If you proceed regardless, your fate will be more terrible than mere life or death. But I will not stop you, if that is your heart's desire." She said calmly, Mikel nodded, understanding the risk.

"It is already beem my destiny, and I will meet the King and break the curse once and for all." Mikel exclaimed. Confusing Lucatiel.

"This castle is isolated. But nonetheless, you must forge on. To bring an end to your journey…and mine." She said. Closing her eyes, "End your journey, and mine..."

Mikel nodded once again, gesturing to Lucatiel to follow him. She shook her confused thought and approached Mikel, keeping her pace with him.

"What was that about?" Lucatiel asked.

Mikel sighed, "That woman, her name is Emerald Herald. She said to me that I was a 'Chosen Undead', destinied to rekindle the flame and break the curse, that's all I know." Mikel explained, "Oh, she was a part of my life too, in the past."

"How?"

"I don't know, from what I saw when I used that effigy, she begged me to stay in Majula, but I refused her and decided to find the cure for the curse, since I was hollowing that time." Mikel told her, "After that, I felt that my dream constantly showing my old and lost memories. From my childhood, adulthood, and... my family."

"Is your family... still alive?" Lucatiel asked nervously, afraid that it would make Mikel frustrated.

Mikel sighed heavily, "I don't know, perhaps they're still alive back in Mirrah. Or worse, cursed and already hollowed since I left Mirrah for this journey." He looked into the sky, wondering if his family and friends still alive.

"Oh... Maybe, I should stop asking. I'm afraid to hurt your feelings and frustated you further." Lucatiel said. Lowering her head in shame.

Mikel tilted his head to her, "Nah, it's fine. Really, it's fine. We just laugh it off, shall we?" Mikel chuckled, followed shortly by Lucatiel. Somehow, Mikel reminded her of her childhood friend. Always cheering her up whenever she was sad or frustrated. Though, she didn't remember his name. But she will miss that kid for a long time.

The two stop chuckling as soon they realized that they were already at the entrance of the castle, the huge door suddenly opened with a loud creak, the rusty mechanical struggled to open the heavy, metallic door.

But now, the real journey just began.


End file.
